


And its about to explode

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb<br/>The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb<br/>So keep your calm and carry on<br/>The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb</p>
            </blockquote>





	And its about to explode

У Морана сердце стучит ровно и быстро, ритмичное тук-тук без пауз, и Джим закрывает глаза, начиная обратный отсчет. Его личный таймер Конца Света, безостановочно отстукивающий сменяющие друг друга цифры на дисплее этой долбанной бомбы, вокруг которой в шатком подобии равновесия замер весь мир.  
Кончики пальцев у Себастьяна пахнут пряным, крепким табаком и тягучей оружейной смазкой, резкой и химической, и Джим касается языком содранных в кровь костяшек, вылизывает, пробуя на вкус прошедшие, отщелкавшие уже мгновения, и Моран разглядывает его, не меняясь в лице, и не делает попыток забрать ладонь. У Джима горячие губы и холодный, влажный язык, и Себастьян чувствует, как холодеют пальцы, отдаваясь тянущей болью в запястье.   
Джим прижимается щекой к его груди, прячет лицо в полах распахнутого пальто и затихает, прислушивается к пульсации сердца через слои костей и мышц, и назойливая боль в простреленном бедре отходит на второй план. Мерный стук сердца убаюкивает, затягивает, словно колыбельная, и липкий снег, задуваемый назойливым ветром за воротник не отвлекает, не мешает, и Джим считает вслух, закрывая глаза и позволяя воронке льда и ветра затянуть себя туда, в чернильную пустоту океанского дна.   
***  
У Морана темные тени под глазами и темные линии татуировок, контрастные кипельно-белой коже, и Джим разглядывает его, с трудом повернув голову. Себастьян замирает поставленным на паузу кадром, и Мориарти трясет головой, подзывая его ближе - в полумраке комнаты черты его лица плывут, смазываются, словно кто-то никак не может настроить четкость.   
У Себастьяна прохладные пальцы и тени в складках губ и провалах глаз, и Джим разводит колени, притягивая его ближе, чувствуя, как от неосторожного движения кровь толчком находит выход через стянутые нитками края раны, но это не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения.   
От него пахнет тягуче-солоно, свежей кровью и антисептиками, и под свежим запахом вьется тревожный, густой запах могильной земли, прогретой солнцем, но это, в общем-то, тоже не имеет особого значения, когда Моран сжимает ладонью его бедро, тянет, заставляя открыться и прогнуться, и Джим вцепляется в его спину, чувствуя, как пульсирует кровь в висках в ритм ударам сердца, и как под пальцами прогибается, поддаваясь, чужая кожа.   
У Себастьяна блеклые, невыразительные глаза, и Джим разглядывает его, стараясь не терять контакт от резких, ритмичных толчков, и сжимает его лицо ладонями, выгибаясь, когда пальцы на бедре сжимаются сильнее, словно Моран хочет раздробить его кости усилием воли.   
\- Кто ты?   
У Себастьяна мягкая улыбка, и Джим дергается, пытается отползти, когда запах свежей земли становится сильнее, резче, забивает ноздри, не давая дышать, и Мориарти прижимается щекой к груди нависшего над ним мужчины в абсурдной надежде, и прислушивается к гулкой пустоте там, под сводами арок ребер.   
\- Тук-тук  
..говорит Себастьян, и Джим просыпается в окружении капельниц и стерильной белизны, и стискивает простыни так,что белеют костяшки.   
У Морана темно зеленые глаза и яркие вспышки татуировок, и Джим сжимает его ладонь, дергает, заставляя встать на колени рядом с койкой, и прикрывает глаза, прижимая ладонь к горлу застывшего в коленопреклоненной позе Себастьяна.   
Пульс под его ладонью молчит, словно в мире вокруг отключили все звуки, и Джим откидывается на подушки, закрывая глаза,когда все вокруг начинает выцветать,словно разъедаемое кислотой,и Моран разглядывает его несколько мгновений, тянет простыню, накрывая его с головой, так, что мир сменяется белоснежной пеленой.   
***  
Сердце под его щекой стучит, послушно отсчитывая обратный отсчет, и Джим открывает глаза, разглядывая исчерченную шрамами и линиями татуировок кожу, тянется, касаясь губами, лижет, пробуя на вкус, и Моран над его головой хмыкает, запускает ладонь в его растрепанные волосы и сжимает, заставляя запрокинуть голову.   
\- Тук-тук.  
...говорит Себастьян, и Джим смеется, закрывает глаза, позволяя Морану поцеловать себя, и на этот раз не чувствует никакой земли, никакого тягучего привкуса разложения, только пряный табак и кровь.   
У него еще осталось время, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы подготовить новый обратный отсчет взамен подходящего к концу. 

The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb  
The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb  
So keep your calm and carry on  
The whole world’s sitting on a ticking bomb

And it’s about to explode


End file.
